


Good to be Back

by ProbablyaFurry



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyaFurry/pseuds/ProbablyaFurry
Summary: Hat Kid visits after a month of being gone





	1. Arrival

The ship rumbled, waking Hat Kid early. She stretched as she climbed out of bed and walked towards her closet. She only ever wore one outfit so the closet only held various hats. She jumped up and grabbed a particularly icy hat before rushing over to the large pile of pillows that took up half the room. After climbing up to the ledge overlooking the pile she pulled on the hat and leaped, freezing in midair before plummeting into the pillows. 

When she unfroze, she hopped of the mound that she used to cushion herself and looked around the little tent in which she kept her diary. It was as cozy as it had been only a month before. Without hesitation she turned to the opened book and flipped to the next blank page. 

 

'I think I've finally found it again! It took a while but after searching the data logs and GPS memory, I truly believe that I've made my way back! I hopefully arrived this morning but I could have just bumped an asteroid. Oh well!'

 

She backed away from the book, satisfied with her entry. Jumping twice in the air, she surfaced just in time for her ship's wake-up call to start listing off her daily to-do list. She ran down the hallway leading to the main room, eager to see if her efforts had paid off yet. 

"Morning Rumbi!" She giggled as her little robotic friend bumped into her foot as she walked through the door. Rumbi beeped in response. 

Turning her gaze to the giant window that took up the whole front wall, Hat Kid gasped with excitement. 

She had found it. 

She was back. 

Hat kid ran back to her room to grab as many hats as she could carry before pulling on her favorite one and rushing back to the window. She could hardly contain herself. She was going to see her friends again! She was going to see how they've been since she had left a month ago! 

…and she could see if she had done the right thing, throwing a timepiece down to Mustache Girl… 

Checking to make sure the vault wouldn't break like last time, she prepared to jump down to the planet. Grabbing her umbrella and her favorite badges before opening the hatch in the window, carefully stepping onto the ledge beneath before shutting it tightly. 

"Just breathe, Hat. You've done this before," She assured herself before letting herself fall towards the planet, closing her eyes as she picked up speed.


	2. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid falls into the ocean and little red riding hood over here apologizes, kinda?

Hat kid had misjudged her fall and landed in the ocean instead of the beach of Mafia Town. She surfaced and quickly began to swim to shore. Dragging herself onto the beach, she heard a familiar shout. 

"Hat Kid?! Is that really you?!"

Hat Kid turned to see a red hooded girl sitting on a rock behind her. The blonde mustache was unmistakable. Hat Kid couldn't tell if Mustache Girl was happy or mad to see her. But her worries soon vanished as the older girl rushed forward and hugged the other. 

"Um… hi?"

"Hat Kid! You're actually here! Thank you!"

"For what?"

Mustache Girl stepped back and grabbed her own arm, "Well… even after what I did, you threw down a timepiece. You trusted me. You gave me a second chance. You didn't have to do that…"

Hat Kid looked at her, a mix of emotions in her head. She was happy that Mustache Girl wasn't trying to attack her, sad that Mustache Girl didn't think she deserve a second chance, and honored by the fact that she was happy to see her. 

"Well, I did give you a second chance. I can't tell if you noticed or not, but I'm not the kind of person to hold a grudge. Heck, half the planet tried to kill me and yet, here I am!" She smiled "... and speaking of that, how has it been, the planet?"

"Well, I've only been here in Mafia Town, but I think nothing big has changed." Mustache Girl searched for what to say next, "I've only made it so that the Mafia more 'moved in' than 'took over' the island."

Hat Kid glanced to the side, momentarily distracted by the horn of a fishing boat. Her attention was quickly pulled back when Mustache Girl tugged on the yellow cape around the younger girls shoulders. 

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah… It's just been so long."

"It's only been a month!" She laughed, "... If you wanted, I could take you to see everyone."

Hat Kid stared up at the sky, thinking. She missed everyone. She missed acting in Conductor's and Grooves' movies. She missed Subcon forest and its inhabitants. She missed the hikes up and down the mountains, well missed is a strong word, she missed the Nomads. She missed the planet. Now she was back. 

"You coming, Buddy?"

Hat Kid took Mustache Girl's hand, "Yeah. Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is kinda short I'm still trying to figure out how to write these characters


End file.
